Randomness
Category:This wiki is dead Category:I rule this wiki now Category:He lives in a house a very big house in the country Category:Watching afternoon repeats and the food he eats in the country Category:He dosent drink smoke laugh takes herbal baths in the country Category:I aint happy im feeling glad i got sunshine in a bag Category:Nobody said it was easy nobody said this could be hard Category:Come up to meet you to tell you im sorry Category:Come back and haunt me Category:Look at the stars look how they shine for you Category:Oh what a thing to do Category:It was all yellow Category:Beat me at my own damn game Category:Is it tears or is it just the fucking rain Category:Shoot an apple off my head Category:Soy un predador im a loser baby so why dont you kill me Category:Fuck you i wont do what you tell me Category:Now they do what they told ya Category:We were fucking in a car shooting heroin saying controversial things just for the hell of it Category:You wet my eyes but i dont mind it Category:You text that boy sometimes Category:You shouldnt be fucking with someone your age Category:Mmmsn fhifh mhoifvi c like chocolate ngdsb Category:Thats fucked up im not blind Category:Let the sun never blind your eyes Category:I got two turntables and a microphone Category:Camp camp Category:JAMS! Category:Daddy would you like some sausage Category:Happy crimus its chrismun merry crisis merry chrysler Category:Um i never went to oovoo javer Category:Let me see what you have a knife no Category:Road work ahead uh yeah im sure hope it does Category:Stop saying i look like chicken little he's dumb and he's a coward and i'm not a coward Category:Happy birthday raven i can't swim Category:Look at all those chickens Category:So you're just gonna bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday with a birthday cake on my birthday Category:Pizzer Category:Stew pot Category:One more night and one more time Category:Thnks fr th mmrs Category:A loaded god complex cock it and pull it Category:Is this more than you bargained for yet Category:I want something else to get me through this semi charmed kind of life Category:Plastique tiara Category:Aquaria Category:Alyssa edwards Category:When i was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band Category:I chimed in with a havent you people ever heard of closing the god damn door no Category:The poor grooms bride is a whore Category:I will plan to be a bum Category:Wish we could turn back time Category:Let the vibes slide over me Category:They will stop degrading us Category:There is a paper that reads tomorrow is your lucky day Category:What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative Category:Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your wrist Category:The past is far behind us the future dosent exsist Category:I'm a computer i'm a computery guy everything made out of buttons and wires Category:What's that a tasty snack you don't wanna go and eat a snack like that Category:Greedy to eat all that you'll end up with your teeth all grey Category:Now your animal's gone Category:Bill wurtz